


An Unstoppable Force

by Linguini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: Kya's terrible day is made all the better by seeing Lin working out in the backyard.





	An Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/gifts).



However much Kya loves working at the hospital, healing people and making them smile, it is still grueling work.  Her head aches, and she feels completely drained of energy after a full day of healing.  Wearily, she pushes open the door and tugs her boots off, leaving them haphazardly in the entryway, even though she knows it will annoy Lin.  Speaking of…

“Lin?’ she calls as she heads into their room to change out of her healer’s outfit (and why can’t she just wear her regular clothes, like she always has?  Why this sudden need for a uniform?  Though the color is nice, at least). There’s no response from Lin in the living room, or their bedroom.  Kya’s relatively certain Lin’s in, and positive when she sees her armor stacked neatly in the corner of their wardrobe.

From the back garden comes an almighty crash, then a series of rhythmic percussive thuds.  Kya rubs her forehead and winces at every sound.  Wearily, she makes her way to the kitchen to start the kettle, and digs around in the cabinets for any willowbark or other painkillers she might have stashed around.  Finally, she finds a dusty tin and sets up a mug for both of them.

Lin’s routine is almost over–the same pattern she’s followed as long as Kya’s known her:  non-bending calisthenics, then punches and throws followed by leaping kicks and finally brute strength standing kicks.  As she waits for the kettle to boil, Kya looks out the window to watch.  Her mouth goes dry when she catches sight of Lin, and a rush of warmth in her belly catches her off-guard.

In deference to the extreme heat, Lin’s wearing only her shortest tank top and a pair of tight boxer-briefs that leave nothing to the imagination.  Her powerful thighs flex with every kick, and the fluidity of her legs brings back a sense memory of an early morning, Lin pushed up against the wall of the shower, those same legs wrapped around Kya’s waist.  

She doesn’t know how long the kettle has been whistling before she comes back to herself, and she’s annoyed with herself again.  Now she has to wait for the water to cool a little.  When it’s ready, she pours the water into the cups carefully, watching the slight tremor of hands pushed too far today.

Instead of calling Lin, she reaches out for the water in the pond in the garden, grabbing hold of just enough to smack Lin in the face with it.  “Tea,” she calls, and can’t help a tiny smile when Lin throws three more boulders just because she can, even though Kya knows her routine was already finished,  before coming into the kitchen.

If she was an arresting sight in the backyard, here she’s absolutely gorgeous.  She leans against the door, all long lines and solid muscle, and Kya has the sudden inexplicable urge to lick off the drop of sweat that trails down Lin’s temple.  She only wraps her hands around her mug, letting the the heat ease aching joints and tilts her head teasingly.

“You try my patience at the best of times, Lin, but dressed like that?  And throwing around those boulders like they’re pillows?  A girl could get the wrong idea.”

Lin laughs, an actual full laugh not one of her normal smirks and snickers, and the sound of it does more for Kya’s exhaustion than a thousand cups of tea.  Something of it must show in her face, because Lin’s expression grows concerned and she comes around to lean against the table by Kya, thigh nearly touching Kya’s shoulder.

“You look tired,” she says, and folds her arms to asses her.  “Long day?”

“You wouldn’t believe,” Kya answers.  Lin’s hands come to rest on her shoulders, and her long, terribly strong fingers start the work of easing the tension from them.  Kya can’t help the groan of pleasure at the attention.

Almost immediately, Lin stops, but before Kya can protest, she leans down and drops a kiss to the top of Kya’s head.  “Bed,” she says in her Chief Voice.  “So I can reach properly.” She raises a finger.  “Ah ah!  Not a word about my height or you can manage on your own.”

Kya looks up at her gratefully, and stands, kissing her cheek as she passes.  “Wouldn’t think of it, Chief.  Now bring those hot pants of yours to bed and make me feel better.”

Lin looks down at her legs, blinking in surprise, then huffs another laugh.  “Bed,” she says, and presses a hand to the small of Kya’s back.  “Before I forget how kind I am.”

Kya can’t resist one more kiss, running a hand along Lin’s well toned waist.  “Lay on, MacDuff,” she says, and when Lin turns to their bedroom, Kya follows along happily, giving thanks to whatever spirits may be listening for the incredible view of Lin’s ass as she goes.


End file.
